In numerous situations, it is desirable to be able to provide a separate, completely enclosed space within a larger room. One example of such a situation arises in the context of the widely used "open classroom" concept in which a number of students are engaged in widely varying activities all within the same room. For example, some children may be reading while others are engaged in handicrafts while still others are receiving direct instruction either from the teacher or by means of audiovisual aids. In such a situation, it is desirable to place the students receiving the direct instruction into a separate, enclosed area in order to minimize the distraction to them by the other activities in the room. Certain prior structures commercially known as the "Tunnel of Fun" and the "Develo Playhouse" have been directed towards this requirement. However, those structures, requiring a rigid support frame, also require substantial time and tools for assembly and disassemby. Thus, where the structure was desired to be used by children, it was necessary that an adult be available whenever such structure was to be assembled or disassembled. Such requirements compromised the usefulness of the structure since it was generally desirable to erect or remove the structure quickly and without tools and without any skilled supervision.
One approach to providing a readily erectable structure has been through the use of inflatable devices, such as those disclosed in patents to Burtoft et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,150, Douthitt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,024, Duquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,895, Gedney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,529, and Dowe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,875.
However, structures similar to the ones disclosed in those patents are generally unsuitable for use in a readily storable and erectable room divider either because of the large rigid members required by each of those structures or by the small size limitations on the structure reasonably obtainable from those teachings, as in the Burtoft et al and the Dowe patents. Thus, heretofore, there has been no fully satisfactory room dividing structure which may be readily erected or dismantled and stored and which can comfortably accommodate a number of people within.